


Love Is A High-Speed Chase

by asstrophile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrophile/pseuds/asstrophile
Summary: We all know how this story ends, but how did it begin?Because if Griffin wont give us the backstory, then by god am i gonna make it myself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm Coming After You" by Owl City

A cherry blossom stands alone in the heart of Goldcliff. 

All who have laid eyes upon the tree claim it to be the most beautiful in all of Faerûn. Surrounding it is a clear, shallow pond, petals drifting slowly atop the calm surface. Roots are buried deep in the soil, twisting branches reaching so high it seems they touch the clouds above. Even in the dead of winter, these flowers bloom, never failing to shower passing lovers in their rosy petals. 

There are stories, more like myths, of the heroes that saved the city, and the lovers who saved each other. 

There were three saviors of the city, a tight-knit trio who's abilities were unimaginable. One was a beautiful elf by the name of The Mongoose, who's wizardly magics go unmatched by all. The Bear, a humble human fighter with a bright smile armed with a blade sharp enough to fell a tree in one swipe. And The Owl, a joyous dwarf who's holy symbol helped the party in the direst of times. an unstoppable trio of magic, strength, and wisdom.

However, this tale is not about them. 

This is about the lovers. The two who's love overpowered the most powerful magic in the land and saved each other.

They were the raven and the ram, neither more different than they are similar.

Not much is known about the past if the lovers, but it is common to create your own story. The most popular tells of how the ram, the most powerful person in goldcliff fell in love with a beggar on the street corner. Another takes place during a yearly masquerade, where a raven and ram in masks danced the night away, and into each other's hearts.

My favorite is about two people who clawed their way to where they are today, without the help of anyone. Both wish for the city to be safe for everyone once more but are on opposing sides. both good-hearted and loyal people unafraid to protect the underdog. 

One, a master thief and battlewagon racer, orphaned at a young age and fought to survive.

The other, a lieutenant of the goldcliff militia, who fought her way to the top without her family's blessing.

They are the Raven and the Ram, Sloane and Hurley. The most powerful battlewagon racing duo, and two extraordinary lovers whose tale will live on for centuries in the form of a magnificent cherry blossom.

Now, we all know how this story ends, but how did it begin?


	2. From Rafters to Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that led Sloane Reithel to become the woman she is, or was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking around for chapter two! or i guess, a continued prologue. enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: warning for mentioned minor character death at the end, if that makes you uncomfy

Sloane was twenty-three.

  
The two racers worked in perfect harmony, communicating only by light touches to the arm or back. They had to work this way, of course, it was nearly impossible to hear over the thrum of the engine. That, combined with the nonstop sound of explosions and the winds whipping the two women's hair, was the perfect recipe for adrenaline.

  
Sloane was an adrenaline junkie. She wasn't ashamed nor afraid to admit it. Hell, it was the reason she'd gotten into this whole battlewagon racing thing in the first place.

  
A hyperactive half-elf with too much free time and a hatred for the rich?

  
Goldcliffe rightfully feared her name.

  
The Raven.

  
The _Raven_.

  
Her life was littered with the feathers of ravens, literally and metaphorically. It should have been no surprise to all this was her chosen title.

  
****

  
Sloane was ten.

  
Her parents were both dear followers of the Raven Queen, so of course, little Sloane was dragged along every Sunday to the temple. She's not gonna lie, bird mom was pretty sweet. All she ever seemed to wear was black, she was powerful, bringing justice to souls no matter their social class.

  
Bored, she watched as a raven in the rafters above took off through an open window, leaving behind a single black feather. Enraptured, her eyes followed it as the jet black feather floated through the air until it landed at her feet. Her body moving of its own accord, and she reached out to grab it in her small calloused hands.

  
The softness of it surprised her, thinking it would be jagged and rough. As Sloane inspected it closer, she understood why the raven queen chose these birds as her sacred animal.

  
They were fast, merciless, morally gray, and had an intimidating appearance. Though once you got to know them you came to understand they were kind and caring creatures. Sure, sometimes they stole a child's lunch, but they shared the food among its peers.

  
Sloane wanted to be like that someday.

  
Untouchable, moving too fast for anyone to catch up. Righting wrongs and looking out for her the underdogs in her own morally grey way.

  
Humming, Sloane tucked the feather into her braid and returned her attention to the pastor.

  
* * * *

  
Sloane was thirteen.

  
"Gross, the freak is playing with demon birds again!" Artemis screeched, pointing that cruel, accusing finger at her. "She's gonna get rabies and give it to us!"

  
Sloane looked up from her place underneath the weeping willow where a murder of birds lay. She had been feeding them the last bits of her lunch- a toasted PB & J. She glared at the little brat, not even bothering to stand. 

  
"You and I both know those are ravens, _Sterling,_ " Sloane said, voice full of malice. The young boy cowered at the ice in her voice. "These are sacred birds of the raven queen, so yeah, I'm feeding them." She turned back to the birds, reaching into her bag for another piece of sandwich.

  
He recovered from her retort, snorting in amusement. "I can't believe you even worship the Raven Queen. Everyone knows she's the _weakest_  god."

  
Sloane and all those surrounding froze. Silence fell on the playground, all eyes on the fight brewing between Artemis Sterling and Sloane Reithel. 

  
"What did you just say?" Her voice steely, almost a whisper.

  
Artemis smirked, unaware of the fury boiling in her. He bent down the where Sloane was kneeling. "I said, " He plucked the sandwich from her fingers, inspecting it closely. "That the Raven Queen is weak, and doesn't matter." He popped the sandwich into his mouth, a smug look on his face.

  
The caws of a murder of angry ravens roared in her ears, and Sloane shut her eyes.

  
She reopened them and suddenly she was being pulled off of Artemis, her fist throbbing. He was screaming his head off, his nose crooked and blood beginning to trickle from it. She shook her head and pushed everyone off of her, glaring at Artemis with all she had. 

  
"Don't you _ever_ insult the Raven Queen again," She spat. "Or you'll have more than just me coming to kick your ass, Sterling.”

  
Sloane picked up a raven feather that had landed at Artemis' feet and tucked it into her braid.  The group of students parted as she stalked away, a caw of ravens still present.   
She didn't even notice the raven that followed her home, ensuring her safety as she passed through dangerous streets.

  
* * * *   
Sloane was fifteen.

  
She was perched on her neighbor's rooftop chimney, surveying the scene below her. Light from the kitchen filtered onto the street, giving the street a soft golden glow in the rain. A militia wagon was parked in front of her home, and a few officers were loitering outside.

  
Tears were streaming down her face, intermingling with the rain pouring from the sky. In less than an hour, Sloane's world had come crashing down around her.

  
Her parents were dead, murdered in the streets while they were picking up groceries. The militia blamed a neighborhood gang, and they wanted to send her to an orphanage.

  
Sloane had heard stories of the children who went to Father Orchidfell's orphanage. They either came out changed, or never came out at all. She was definitely sure she didn't want to end up on the missing list.

  
So when the militia told her to pack her bags, she did just that. But they'd never told her to come back out. She had slipped out her bedroom window into the alleyway, two bags slung over her shoulders. By the time they thought to check on her, she'd be long gone.

  
There's an abandoned garage on the East side, she reasoned with herself. I'm sure I'll be good there. Sloane nodded to herself and shivered, the rain already soaking through her jacket.

  
She gave one last look, one last goodbye to the place she grew in, and vanished into the night.

  
Goldcliff would rue the day it took her parents from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, id love to hear what y'all think. 
> 
> sorry if the ending sounded weird, I rewrote it about five times because i didnt like it oops
> 
> anyways! next chapter will bring Hurley's home life, and her big family, and why exactly she joined the militia. 
> 
> again, thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!
> 
> Tumblr is ourloveisnell if you ever wanna hmu


	3. The Lonely Ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events in Hurley's life that led her to be the woman she was, down the path of protection.

Hurley was twenty-four.

She raced through the dimly streets of central Goldcliffe. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she shouldered through crowds, slid over wagons and swung around corners. As the fastest -and smallest- lieutenant on the force Hurley was the only one who stood a chance catching thieves on the run, and by Yondalla was she gonna catch 'em.

With the wind blowing across her face and a smile on her lips, Hurley had never felt more alive, more sure of anything in her life. This was where she was meant to be, on a high-speed chase after a sly thief that stole more than just a priceless necklace.

Speaking of thieves, the dark figure ahead of Hurley suddenly disappeared into an alleyway ahead. An plan began to form in Hurley's mind, and she couldn't help but grin. Sure, it was risky and dangerous and incredibly stupid, but that was her job. Hurley had been chasing this thief for four years, she knew their thoughts, their capabilities- and how fast they could run. Despite her advantage, Hurley knew this wouldn't be easy.

Only a few seconds behind her target, Hurley prayed to Yondalla this would work, then launched herself full force at the pole of the street light just outside the alleyway. She went fully horizontal as she swung around the pole, wind roaring in her ears. Hurley barely managed to keep her grip as she flew down the alleyway at her target.

They didn't even see her coming. But to be fair, would anyone expect that?

A loud grunt escaped the thief's lips as Hurley tackled them to the ground. The two wrestled for control, rolling across the wet cement, scrambling for a hold on the other. Hurley could feel herself losing her grip, and she needed to think fast to keep off the ground. On a whim, Hurley jabbed a finger into a spot on their waist. For a split second they seemed to tense, and that was all she needed.

In seconds she was on top, pinning the thief's arms pinned above their head and lips mere centimeters apart.

The two lay their for a moment, chests heaving and eyes locked. Hurley almost lost her breath again as she stared into those gorgeous eyes. They were an almost impossible bright blue, with gold and grey scattered around the pupil like the freckles dotting their face. She had seen their eyes many times before-- too many to count-- but they would never stop taking her breath away.

Hurley leaned into the thief, her lips brushing against their ear. She could feel them shiver as she came closer, but that only emboldened her. "Gotcha," she whispered, glee evident in her voice.

The thief laughed, and Hurley's heart melted. "What is it now, fourteen to thirty?"

Hurley's heart was no longer melted. She huffed, annoyed, and stood up, pointedly ignoring her as she brushed off the dirt and leaves from her uniform. Sloane leapt gracefully to her feet, barely suppressing her laughter with a cough. "I'm sorry babe, I just love your face when you're annoyed. Sloane dodged the hand Hurley swatted at her with, grinning. "See! Your cheeks get kinda red and your face scrunches up and-"

Hurley's stone of farspeech crackled to life, glowed red. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant do you copy?" Her partner Leonard's voice echoed.

She sighed, placing a hand over the rock to mute it. "I forgot about my partner. I gotta go babe, we can pick this up later."

The Raven leaned against the brick wall, watching Hurley as she straightened herself out. "Is this the new guy you've been complaining about?"

"Yeah, he's keeps checking in every five seconds when he doesn't see me. Literally I went to the bathroom on my lunch break and he started panicking, blowing up the entire station's stones and actually started writing my obituary."

Sloane snorted. "Sounds like you've got your hands full." She wrapped Hurley in a hug and planted a kiss on her head. "Love you babe, I'll see you at home. Oh, and I'm sorry."

"I love you too dumbass." Hurley froze and looked up at her, confused. "Wait, sorry for- woah!"

Sloane pushed off of Hurley's shoulders, forcing her to the ground. The lieutenant could only watch as Sloane catapulted backwards onto the fire escape behind her, perching herself carefully on the ledge. Sloane flashed a cheeky smile, then disappeared up the stairs just as Hurley's partner came running down the alley.

"Really?" Hurley yelled. She got no response, of course. Sloane was long gone, probably flying across rooftops like a fucking bird.

Leonard came to a stop at her side, panting. Hurley would've been scared he was hyperventilating if she didn't know his medical history and how far they ran. She waited for him to regain his breathing before speaking. "They got away again."

He coughed once, then twice. "Bane ain't gonna be happy with you. This is like the fourth time in a row."

Hurley sighed, then got to her feet once more. "Yeah, I know. But, " she turned smug to Leonard, holding aloft a very sparkly sapphire necklace. "I got this though."

Leonard stared for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he let out a loud bark of laughter, and Hurley for once found herself joining in. Here they were at three in the morning, in a dark alleyway in Goldcliffe, and Hurley just thieved from a thief.

"She's gonna be so pissed when I get home, " She muttered, but the smile never left her lips for hours to come.

* * *

 

Hurley was eight years old.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter, much to her dad's disappointment, waiting patiently as her pa cleaned her face. His tongue was poking out of his mouth as he focused.

Hurley resisted the urge to tug on it. That would just get her into even *more* trouble. She watched his glasses as they slowly slipped down his nose, a millimeter at a time. It was actually pretty interesting when you have nothing to do. All it would take is a little shove and they'd clatter to the floor. Then, she could make her escape down the hallway to her room with no casualties.

Instead, she sighed loudly. "Are you done yet?"

Her pa smirked, but kept working. "No bug, but I would be if you hadn't decided to try and fight someone twice your size." Hurley winced as he applied ointment to a scratch on her cheek.

"Well, it's not my fault they were picking on Liam again!"

His hand froze for a moment before continuing. "The Collins?"

Hurley had to restrain herself from moving as she talked. She's a very physical person, always waving her hands about while she talked and skipping around. Her teachers hated it. In fact, she had many notches carved in the wall of the time-out corner depicting the hours spent there. There were also a few curses carved in for good measure.

"Yeah! We were just playin' in front of Sammi's house y'know, like we normally do. And Mannie just went home 'cause their ma needed help making cookies for the cookout and- Oh also Sammi's nana said hello and that she's gonna bring over some juice for the cookout tomorrow so you don't gotta worry about it. I really hope she brings the pineapple pop because I really really like that one, I hate the cherry one. The last time I had that I threw up and-"

Hurley continues rambling on for another five minutes, her speech traveling from the cookout, her strange dream the other night, to an in-depth analysis of her pa's curly hair. She hadn't even realized he was done until he slipped the first aid kit under the sink with a loud clatter and shut the door.

She sat up straight, confused. "Wait, when did you finish?"

"A couple minutes ago, " he said simply. "Decided I'd let you ramble while I wrapped you up. You're awful hard to stop when you get going."

"Oh. Alright" Hurley tucked a curl behind her ear and jumped off the counter, aiming for the hallway door when her pa blocked the doorway.

"Not yet bug, you forgot something." He crossed his arms and look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh." Hurley racked her brain, trying to grasp at a strand of thought. What did she forget? "Oh! Thank you for cleaning me up."

He laughed and uncrossed his arms. "That's not what it was, but it's no problem. C'mere, I wanna tell you something before you go yell at Jeremy through the window." He led her down the hall, taking a right into the living room and sat her down on the creaky couch next to him.

"Now bug, " He said, face solemn and eyes never breaking from hers. "You remember Yondalla, right?"

Hurley slumped into the couch. She knew what was coming. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I know."

"And how she is the goddess of community and harmony?" She nodded again, and he shifted into his _I'm about to give a lecture_ posture. "Well bug, punching Peri Collins in his... bits... is not very much the attitude we follow as a family." Hurley opened her mouth to protest but he trudged on like a train with no brakes approaching a collapsed bridge.

"Now I know you felt justified doing so, and I know Dad would be giving you punching tips if he were home, but im telling you this now: It is not right to punch at the first sign of trouble. We as a community should try and talk it out because Yondalla knows we don't need to make enemies of the Collins.

But also because you have been raised to be a kind, loving, and generous halfling that does not punch her neighbors, especially in their privates." He looked at her, really looked at her, and she found it hard to keep her cool.

"Yes Pa, I do, but-" he sighed, but he couldn't stop her now, no sirree she did her research and she has something to say. "But doesn't Yondalla also say fighting is okay if it's to protect somebody? Like family?" Hurley let her voice dip on that last word, and matched the intense stare he was giving her.

Pa broke first with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose so. I forgot about that tidbit." Congratulations confetti went off in Hurley's brain. She would be holding this over his head for ages. "And you did say the Collins started it first. I'm sorry bug, for going at you."

"It's alright Pa, " She said quickly, "Now I have a question."

"Yes?"

"If Yondalla says fighting is okay in self-defense, " she asked innocently, with big owlish eyes she knew would win him over, "can I take Taekwondo?"

"....I'll talk to your dad."

* * *

 

Hurley was sixteen.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed of her best friend Jeremy, not really paying attention. He was a large orc with glasses and a long braid that trailed down his back. They both had on their most comfortable shorts and sweatshirts, as was custom with their Friday night sleepovers.

Every other weekend, they would wear their comfiest clothes, paint their nails, do face masks, and binge a show on Fantasy Netflix as they talked. By three in the morning, they were either sobbing into each other's shoulders or laughing so hard Jeremy's sister banged on their shared wall.

It was a fun time.

Hurley was spacing out while Jeremy painted her nails a soft shade of yellow when he said, "So Hurls, you figured out what you're gonna do with your long-ass life yet?"

Hurley groaned, almost flopping back onto the bed. "I do not have a long ass life ahead of me, Jeremy, we've talked about this!"

"Yes, we have, but that doesn't erase the fact that you will statistically live a century longer than me." Jeremy painted the last coat onto her finger, swiping off the excess polish with his nail. He set down the bottle on a side table and looked at her pointedly. "But you aren't answering my question."

Now Hurley actually flopped onto the bed, careful to keep her hands flat, and stared at the ceiling while she thought. "I guess I haven't picked something because I'm too scared of being stuck with a job I hate."

Jeremy opened his mouth but Hurley held up a hand to stop him. "No, you are going to have some metaphorical bullshit answer on how 'the world is my oyster' and I have every opportunity available to me and we both know that's horseshit. You were handed your future on a silver platter with a home built into it."

He looked away, a blush creeping onto his face. "I may have been handed a future you think is perfect, but that doesn't mean I had a choice in it."

Hurley's gaze softened and she sat up, crawling to give him a hug. They embraced, careful not to mess up their nails, surrounded by empty popcorn bags and soda cans.

"I'm sorry Jere, I didn't think about that. I was a bit of an ass." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry for being an ass about possibilities." He drew away and looked her in the eyes. "Forgive?"

"Forget." She nodded back, and they returned to their original positions.

Jeremy popped a chip in his mouth. "So what would you want the job to have, whatever it is?" He said, still chewing.

"Gross, finish your food!" She laughed, smacking him with a throw pillow. "And I dunno. Definitely not a straight up office job, you know I gotta move around."

"Why don't you teach Taekwondo? You're real good at if."

"Yeah but I'm not good enough. I'm only purple belt and my instructor is literally a brown belt."

"Eh. Fair."

"I'd wanna help people too, y'know. I like makin' folks happy. And I don't wanna be stuck inside all day."

They were quiet for a moment, both thinking of any career paths that involved helping people, getting out around town, and wasn't a help desk."

"What if you joined the militia down in Goldcliffe?" Jeremy suggested, the words on his tongue placed delicately like a new hard candy from the store.

She thought about it. "Aren't they real corrupt? I wouldn't be helping people."

He threw his hands in the hair. "Well I dunno Hurls, maybe fix it? I'm sure you'd figure out how." Jeremy then continued painting Hurley's nails, adding a small wildflower to her index finger as she sat quiet, pondering the future.

_Lieutenant Hurley_ , she thought. _That sounds nice._  

* * *

Hurley was eighteen, and she was moving out of her parents' house.

It wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what t _hey_  wanted. But it was what she had to do in order to be happy.

Four months ago, Hurley sent in an application to the Goldcliffe City Militia. Her parents were, to put it lightly, upset

 

_"Do you know what the militia has done to our community? To your_ mother _?"_

_"Of course I know! How could I forget with you holding it over my head every time I mess up?_ "

 

Hurley wiped away a tear as she turned to face her family for what might possibly be the last time. Goldcliff is a long ride and an expensive ticket away from the small town of Terram.

 

_"-Hurley remember, don't do that because then the militia will come. Hurley that's against the law, you know the militia won't allow that. Hurley, we're halflings you know they don't care about us!"_

_"That's exactly my point! They'll take the first chance they can to hurt you! It's what they do!"_

 

"Am I gonna get a hug or what?" She asked, a wobbly smile on her face. Hurley gave a soft _whuf!_ as twelve halfling children rushed at her with tears in their eyes.

"But Miss Hurley, who's gonna bandage me up when I fall off my bike?"

 

_"Do you just not care anymore? What they've done to our family, to our_ home _?"_

_"Of course I do! That's why I'm leaving! In gonna make it better, I'm gonna fix it!"_

 

"Miss Hurley you can't-"

 

_"One halfling cannot fix an entire police force of corrupted officers."_

_"Well if I can't do it myself, at least I'm doing something rather than complaining that somethings broken and not doing anything to fix it!"_

 

"-Ma'am please!-"

 

_"Hurley please, think this through!"_

_"I am, and I have, pa.. I got my acceptance letter today."_

_"W-what?"_

 

"-We can't get any of your cookies when you're in Goldyland!"

 

**_"-You can't go!"_ **

 

Hurley wiped away a tear and ruffled the girl's hair with a laugh. ~~_"Why not? I'm an adult, pa, im not the scraped up kid on the kitchen counter anymore."_~~ "It's Goldcliff, honey, and I gave your tía my recipe." The children all brightened at that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. One last hug mijos, I have other people to say goodbye to." She spread her arms wide and love filled her heart and they children scrambled to hug her once more, before dashing off to pester their folks for cookies.

Now it was just Hurley and her dad. She remembered the conversation with her pa last week, and it took all the strength within her to not burst into tears on the spot. Instead, she took a deep breath, counted to five, and walked into his open arms.

"I'm sorry he didn't come, Hurls." Her dad mumbled into her hair, holding her as tight as he could. "It doesn't justify it but he's still upset and refuses to step outside the house."

Hurley huffed into his shirt. He smelled like dirt, and fresh bread, and lemon tea. He smelled like home. "But we both know he's watching from the windows." They both laughed, and untangled their arms from each other.

Her dad rested a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Now, don't tell your pa I told you this but back in the day he worked in the Goldcliffe militia."

"What?" Hurley hissed, glancing at the window she knew he was looking through. "Then why the hell is he so adamant about me not going?"

"Because," he continued, voice gentler than she'd ever heard, "His partner blamed him for somethin' he did himself to get a promotion, and your pa got fired. It sounds small but it was a real nasty business, still can't go into Goldcliff without the militia on his ass in seconds."

She smacked him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Language, dad!" They both chuckled and she sobered up, sniffling again. "I wish he'd told me. I'm probably not gonna see y'all for three years and he isn't even saying goodbye."

Her dad pulled her into a hug again as she cried, shielding her from the outside world for as long as he could. "We both love you very much and we're very proud of you for steppin' up to the plate."

They stood there like that for a while, just holding each other as if nothing bad could happen if they just held on.

Hurley pulled away, already missing the warmth. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Hurls. Go make me proud." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and lightly pushed her to the wagon. "Yondalla knows you already are."

Hurley didn't turn back to watch her home, her entire childhood disappear behind her. It already hurt to say goodbye to her family, but it would hurt even more to watch it meld into the expanse of the Terran desert, shrinking smaller and smaller until it was like her home, her _heart_ didn't matter at all.

No, it was better if she faced her future head on, like a battering ram. Like Hurley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am so sorry for the wait, I really did not mean for it to take this long. Last night I finished both this chapter and the next in one sitting and I still don't know how? 
> 
> Essentially on August 19, in two weeks, I'll be posting the next chapter, which will finally kick off the actual story. I'll talk more about how the format will be in the next chapter.
> 
> If you see any mistakes pl e as e let me know and I'll fix them as fast as possible. Comments are very appreciated, they fill my heart with love and energy to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Find me on tumblr @ourloveisnell if you wanna ask me question!)


	4. A Sun-Kissed Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane enjoys the view. Well, views. She won't complain if a cute halfling comes to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no warnings, just peaceful fluff. I hope you enjoy!

Sloane was twenty-one.

She was leaning against the railing of a rooftop one morning, watching as the birds and people made their way through the quiet. The sun was only just beginning to rise, casting the city in the ethereal golden glow it was rightly named for.

Birds were nesting in a nearby tree, fluttering and cawing at each other. A young man on the street below stopped and threw bread towards the dark birds. Sloane chuckled when they lunged for the bread, then landed on his shoulders, pecking his pockets for more food. She could hear him cursing and gently telling them off from twelve stories up.

Sloane rather enjoyed quiet mornings like this, with no threat of militia or angry gangs on her back. The last week had been nonstop between preparing for the next battlewagon race and hustling the Hammerheads for parts. _Wasn't even worth it in the end,_ she thought bitterly. _Didn't even win._

Some hotshot team had pulled ahead last second, slamming into the side of her wagon full force and left her tasting dirt. Good thing she hadn't bet on this round or Sloane would have a lot more than the Hammerheads on her ass. And they were already tough enough to deal with.

At some point Sloane was so focused on the sunrise she hadn't even noticed the door behind her creak open, or hear the figure shuffle towards her until they were leaning against the railing next to her, mirroring Sloane's gaze on the horizon.

She tensed but didn't make any motion to move. First come, first serve for a view like this, and she didn't have any interest in leaving no matter who it was. Anyone who disrupted her peaceful mornings was definitely on her naughty list.

They were on the taller side of the halfling spectrum, coming up just below her shoulders. A soft navy bathrobe as blue as the sky to the west was wrapped around their body, with clearly well-worn slippers that Sloane believed to have once been bunny ears on the top.

"It's a nice view, " They said quietly, voice so gentle it fit the atmosphere like a missing puzzle piece. Sloane hummed in agreement, still watching them out of the corner of my eye.

"So why are you looking at me instead?" They asked, not even bothering to disguise the smirk on their face. Sloane spluttered for a moment, trying desperately to think of a joke. _I am not losing to this mystery halfling. It is_ on _._

Sloane finally recovered and gave them her most dashing smile. "Sorry, 'must be something wrong with my eyes since I just can't take them off you." To drive home her point and motives, she looked the stranger over again, clearing checking them out.

 _Might as well make an impression while I'm here,_  She thought to herself.

They looked at her, eyes wide and face bright red. They stared for so long Sloane was afraid she had been too forward, what if they don't even swing that way, Sloane, you _birdbrain_ -

Her thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. A loud, joyous laugh had erupted from the stranger's mouth, and she boy was she smitten.

"Oh my god," They breathed between their snorts, clutching their stomach and the railing as they laughed. "That was so _cheesy_." They turned slightly away, attempting to try and shield their bright red face.

Sloane shrugged and smiled gently. "What can I say, I got you to smile."

"But uh," She put her smile on again, leaning forward slightly. "Do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

The stranger stifled another laugh and held out their hand for her to shake. "I'm Hurley, it's 5 am, and you're on my roof."

Sloane laughed and shook Hurley's hand, noting how calloused and gentle they were. "Well, Hurley, I'm glad you know the time so I can pick you up later. I'm Sloane, at your service." She bowed deeply, kissing Hurley's hand as she went down.

Hurley laughed that beautiful laugh again and tightened the robe around her body as Sloane let go. "Pleasure to meet you, Sloane. Now, why the hell are you on my roof?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sloane laughed nervously, turning to look back at where the Ravens were resting in the tree, framed perfectly by the golden sunrise. "I uh, I like to watch the sunrise, so I come here whenever I'm free. This rooftop has the best view in Goldcliffe. Even better than the Goldcliffe Trust, surprisingly."

Hurley opened her mouth, probably to ask how she knew that, but visibly decided against it and wrapped her robe tighter as she leaned forward to watch the sun. Sloane was hyper-aware of the few inches between them, and how beautiful Hurley looked with the golden rays shining on her freckled face.

"I guess you're right. It really is the prettiest thing I've ever seen," Hurley whispered, enraptured.

"Uh-huh." Sloane agreed. She wasn't even looking at the sunrise, and she was not ashamed. All her focus was on Hurley, the gorgeous, tired halfling in front of her.

Hurley hummed in response. Then her eyebrows furrowed, and she turned to look back at Sloane. "You weren't looking at me were you?"

"I most definitely was and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Hurley snorted again, but Sloane could see the faint blush on her cheeks. Freckles dotted them like stars against a dark sky, bringing out the gold flakes in her eyes. And those eyes. Gods above, Sloane wouldn't ever be able to forget those eyes. The soft, almost black brown they were reminded Sloane of a freshly brewed pot of coffee, warm to the touch but bitter on the tongue. Sloane could tell those eyes had seen things, and she wanted to know everything from the feeling of her arms wrapped around her body early in the morning to the

I think this is called love at first sight, Sloane thought.

"Hey, " Hurley whispered, adventure and mischief in her eyes. "Would it be too weird if I got your farspeech number?"

Okay, maybe she did know.

"I mean I already know where you live so it wouldn't hurt."

Hurley laughed, and Sloane held her breath. "I'll give you mine if you promise to take the stairs down."

Sloane spluttered in barely disguised offense, which got Hurley laughing again. She almost tried to make an excuse, but a knowing look from the halfling shot her down. "Fine, " Sloane muttered, but she didn't actually mind. It was worth it for what she was getting in return.

They swapped numbers, and Hurley disappeared through the fire escape door with a smile and a promise to message her after work. Sloane watched her go, slightly agape at how well that had gone.

Maybe Sloane was going too fast, but she couldn't help but feel she had all the time in the world to spend with Hurley. The Goldcliffe sun finished its slow ascent, breathing life into the city with every building the spreading blue sky touched. Maybe today would be a good day after all, Sloane thought, and took a running leap off the rooftop, into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just lettin y'all know i start school next week, but im still gonna go for consistent updates to get me in the habit despite my schedule. Next chapter should be up September 2nd, and after that im probably pushing it to a three-week update.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, and you can bother me on Tumblr @ourloveisnell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic! I'm about halfway through editing the first actual chapter so expect that sometime in December.
> 
> Come bother me on my Tumblr here
> 
> also if you find errors pl e as e correct me, i may wear glasses but that doesn't mean they work oops
> 
> and please comment what you thought, comments give me life and encouragement


End file.
